Decimus Winchell
|age= 38 |race= Human |gender=Male |height= 1.85 m / 6'1" |weight= Built |family=*Merender Winchell (father) *Druce Winchell (brother) *Dester Winchell (twin brother) |job= |guild=Division SevenWyrmrest Accord Decimus - WoW Armory |affiliations= Kingdom of Stormwind Church of the Light Army of the Light Scarlet Crusade :Crimson Legion :Scarlet Templars :Scarlet Conclave Kingdom of Lordaeron |faction= Alliance |class= Paladin |alias = *Deci *Light's Vanguard *The Ex-Scarlet *The Hooded Templar}} Sir Decimus Winchell is a Knight of the Alliance and a Corporal in the 9th "Oathsworn" Vanguard. He is also a former Scarlet Crusader who served as the Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Templars as well as the emissary for the Scarlet reformation movement, which granted him diplomatic immunity within Stormwind City despite the general public's distaste for the Scarlets. During the assault on Argus, Decimus officially renounced his loyalties to the Scarlet Crusade, believing them to be irredeemable. Biography Early life Decimus Winchell, along with his twin Havi, was born to Merender Winchell five years before the first orcish invasion of Azeroth, in New Avalon, Lordaeron. In addition to his twin brother, Decimus had an older brother Druce. He was raised at his family's homestead where he lived a normal life until he was a man. He devoted himself into becoming a Templar, aspiring to follow in his father's footsteps. Scarlet Crusade After the Kingdom of Lordaeron collapsed under the might of the Scourge, Decimus joined the Scarlet Crusade alongside his father and brothers. Over the next few years, Decimus served the Crusade honorably, believing that they would eventually conquer over the undead and reclaim Lordaeron for the living. However, he was unaware of the Crusade's corruption under the Dreadlord Balnazzar, who disguised himself as Highlord Saidan Dathrohan. When the Scourge made a resurgence in Lordaeron, Havenshire and New Avalon were attacked by the Death Knights of Acherus. During the attack, Decimus was forced to retreat with a small group of Crusaders to bring reinforcements from the Scarlet Monastery. However, the group was ambushed by a group of necromancers disguised as Scarlets. Decimus, who suffered from severe prosopagnosia, couldn't distinguish between his fellow crusaders and the necromancers, which resulted with him attacking and killing everyone, including his own men. He then proceeded to the Monastery alone, but it was too late as New Avalon had already fallen. Decimus eventually abandoned the Scarlet Crusade as he realized the true extent of their corruption. Scarlet Reformation After the Scarlet Crusade was thought to be dead, Decimus joined the Scarlet Templars, a Scarlet reformation order. Initially starting off as a normal crusader, Decimus quickly ascended to become Grand Crusader. Under this position, he was given the task to lead the Templar armies wherever they were needed on Azeroth. Decimus also made significant advancements concerning the relations between the Scarlets and the Alliance. He made a statement to an Emissary of the Alliance Defense Council, stating his wish to only see his homeland, Lordearon, retaken. He stated his desire to help the Alliance in matters unrelated to undead, and the Templars have done so- helping refugees in the Highlands after the conflict, as well as shepherding groups of Living away from the wrathful eye of the Forsaken in Silverpine. He also promised to not espouse the ideals of the Crusade within the city, and have opened themselves up to all races of the Alliance, showing great promise to revive the oldest ideals of the order. The Alliance accepted Decimus' plea and allowed the Scarlet Templars within the Alliance territories on condition that they would go through a probationary period with the Defense Council. Decimus was also appointed as an emissary to the City of Stormwind.Alliance Defense Council Issues Statement - The Royal Courier War Against the Legion During the Third invasion of the Burning Legion, Decimus led the Scarlet Templars to the Broken Shore where they assisted in the fight against the Legion. Shortly after the battle, Decimus left the Scarlet Templars. He renounced his vows upon his arrival on Argus, finding out that the hero, Turalyon was still alive. He pledged himself to the Army of the Light's cause, realizing that the Scarlet Crusade can never be redeemed. His armor was blessed, turning from the shadows and skulls to what a paladin should look like. His blade was also shattered, no longer dark and twisted. Physical appearance During his time in the Scarlet Crusade, Decimus was mostly seen wearing heavy plated Dark Iron forged armor, which naturally resisted shadow magic. His cloak was well-made and his shoulders, gauntlets and boots were reforged. He also wore a scarlet tabard. Since his time in Argus, Decimus' armor has changed significantly. He wears heavy plated gold and blue light-forged armor. Blessed it shines with the brilliance of the light, quite symbolic for any light-user such as himself. His helm is accompanied by a hood. He wields Aetherius, Ender of Deception, a blade that once belonged to his father, Merender Winchell. It seems shattered yet powerful as it radiates the holy light, providing a warmth to those near it. Personality and traits Decimus is a stern and emotionless individual who doesn't take his occupation lightly. He suffers from a severe case of prosopagnosia, which is the inability to distinguish, identify, recognize, and memorize faces of familiar people. During his time with the corrupt inquisition, Decimus went through intense training that would break a typical paladin. Through his success in this training, he became a templar. However, his connection with the Holy light was weakened significantly, impairing his ability to heal and gaining the power of purifying flames. He is more keen on offensive holy magic compared to defensive. He can only cauterize wounds, but makes up for it as his offensive holy magic is very powerful. During the Battle for the Broken Shore, his emotions (which were impaired from his training) returned due to the horrors of what he witnessed that day. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Alliance Paladin Category:2016